


Backstage

by Edema, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: И два горящих взгляда, которые искрили, как два оголенных провода. И то, как Роберт облизывает губы, и соблазнительная улыбка Себастиана — ничто не могло укрыться от него.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Все фантазии автора не имеют к реальным героям никакого отношения.

***  
Жаркое солнце Атланты вот уже который день плавило все вокруг, вылизывало огненным языком съемочную площадку, строения и людей, погружая все в липкое марево.

Оно нервно дрожало по краям хромированных отражателей, слепило бликами, немилосердно жгло открытые участки кожи, въедливо просачивалось через плотную ткань костюмов, и только на закате, лениво погружаясь за горизонт, уступало место вечерней прохладе.

Съемочные дни были на исходе, но финальный эпизод никак не хотел укладываться в отведенное ему время и метраж. 

Энтони уговаривал отказаться от идеи снять его полностью, не дробя на отдельные сцены, но Джо стоял на своем.

— Как ты не понимаешь? Разбитый на части, он потеряет в темпоритме, а Эванс — в градусе эмоций, — он нервно сдергивал с себя бейсболку, вытирал бегущие по лбу струйки пота и снова глубоко надвигал ее на глаза.

— Ладно, снимем несколько дублей, решим. — Энтони что-то пометил в своем блокноте и отвалился на спинку пластикового кресла с надписью «Руссо Э.».

— Готовность десять минут, — Джо обернулся к рабочей группе, — дайте свет, картинку на мониторы. Камеры два, пять и семь! И четвертую с верхней точки. Актеры и дублеры в кадр!

— У мистера Эванса еще десять минут перерыва, — молоденькая ассистентка с татуировкой от плеча до запястья ловко развернула перед братьями график съемки и ткнула куда-то в середину списка карандашом.

— Я и сказал десять, — Джо подмигнул девчонке, — пусть настраивается.

Последнее время с Эвансом творилось что-то неладное. Его повышенный эмоциональный фон в купе с раздражительностью только мешали работе, и он все чаще допускал ошибки.

Творческие разногласия, которые возникали на съемочной площадке, были не пустым конфликтом и почти всегда шли на пользу съемочному процессу, но не в этот раз.

Жаркий спор, который разгорелся между братьями Руссо и Эвансом, никак не выходил у Джо из головы.

 

***

— Почему ты не можешь ему отвечать тем же? — искренно недоумевал Энтони, — ты защищаешься от нападающего. И это Тони Старк в своем самом совершенном костюме! 

— И он разъярен! — вторил ему Джо. — Твой старый друг Баки не просто запрограммированный солдат-убийца, а виновник смерти его родителей. И ты, Стив Роджерс, защищаешь его!

— Если ты не будешь наступать на него по-настоящему, не щадя — Старк убьет вас обоих! — снова подключился к спору Энтони.

— Но двое на одного! — Крис не удержался и, вскочив на ноги, с грохотом опрокинул стул. — Это подлость!

— Два супер солдата против боевой машины?! — Джо и Энтони Руссо практически синхронно выдохнули эту фразу. — Бой на равных.

— Но Тони повержен — он остается лежать на земле!

— Вот поэтому он бросает в лицо Роджерсу последний аргумент о щите! Он хочет остановить его. Не дать совершить самую большую ошибку в жизни! — не уступал Джо.

— Эта сцена вообще не укладывается у меня в голове. — Раздражение нарастало как шквалистый ветер, и Крис готов был запустить сценарием в металлический контейнер, но сдержался.

Конечно, Энтони понимал причину его эмоций и оправдал бы любой поступок бушующей актерской натуры, поэтому только взял у него из рук пухлый том истрепанных страниц и отложил в сторону.

— Стив Роджер не может бросить свой щит. — Крис широкими шагами мерил съемочную площадку. — Это как отречься от всего, что ему дорого, предать дело, которому служит. Это поступок, который ничем не может быть оправдан.

— Но Старк кричит тебе — ты не достоин! Тебе — Капитану Америка! И он прав — твое поведение сродни поведению преступника. Ты не можешь этого не понимать!

Крис замер на месте. Он уперся взглядом в пустое пространство: руки сжаты в кулаки, ноги широко расставлены. Скала — не сдвинуть.

— Роджерс защищает их обоих. Каждого от своих демонов. — Эванс поднял щит, лежавший у его ног, и провел рукой по краю. — Эти люди дороги ему. Оба.

Джо начинал кипятиться:

— Ты должен его ненавидеть за упрямство! За желание сделать только так, а не иначе! За то, что вламывается в твою жизнь без спросу, думая только о себе и своей правоте! Забывая о твоих чувствах! О твоем праве выбора! Ты понимаешь?! 

Ему ли было не понимать.

— В конце концов, поговори с Робертом, — Энтони, стараясь успокоить Криса, похлопал его по плечу, — узнай, как он относится к этой сцене.

Эванс только молча кивнул головой.

***

Поговорить с Робертом. Поговорить…

Крис вошел в свой трейлер, хлопнул дверью и привалился к прохладной стене. Табличка «Не входить» дернулась и свалилась на пол. Он задыхался, но не от жары.

Поговорить с Робертом было самым трудным из обещанного Энтони и Джо.

Вот и вчера Эванс полчаса маялся перед закрытой дверью его номера, но в последний момент решительно развернулся и пошел прочь. 

Он поднялся на скоростном лифте на последний этаж, прошел по длинному коридору и уже хотел толкнуть стеклянную дверь, но так и не смог переступить порог небольшого бара. 

То, что не давало покоя, было перед ним как на ладони. 

Роберт и Себастиан. 

Они приветливо помахали ему рукой и снова вернулись к своему разговору. Роберт что-то увлекательно рассказывал, а его рука при этом невесомо чертила на ладони Себастиана замысловатые узоры и замирала у кончиков пальцев. Он смотрел на Стэна тем лукавым взглядом, от которого сердце начинало биться где-то в горле, не давая дышать. 

Крис слишком хорошо знал эти жесты и взгляды, которыми Роберт буквально облизывал смазливого паршивца — видеть это было выше его сил.

Еще вчера эти двое не замечали друг друга, просто здоровались, перебрасываясь на площадке ничего не значащими фразами, просто играли в бильярд в закрытом зале отеля или пили пиво, а сегодня…

***

Прохладный воздух кондиционера выдернул его из воспоминаний.

— Вот же, самовлюбленный засранец, — Крис мазнул рукавом по лицу, чтобы стереть пот, но жесткая ткань только оцарапала щеку.

Будь у него возможность, он разметелил бы сейчас в клочья ту грушу из «Первого Мстителя». 

Крис сжал обе ладони в кулак и принял боевую стойку, как при спарринге.  
— Если бы ты знал, Роберт Дауни-младший, как мне иногда хочется врезать по твоим белоснежным зубам.

Он резко выбросил руку вперед, ударяя невидимого противника. Затем выдохнул сильно и глубоко, сбрасывая вместе с застоявшимся в легких пересушенным воздухом злость, которая всего за несколько минут достигла отметки «ярость». 

— Вот так, по наглой ухмылке, чтобы в кровь, чтобы следующую сцену без грима.

Коротким молниеносным ударом справа он снова достиг цели, а затем добил левой. По косой, под ребра, чтобы тот, кто рвал его сердце на части, отлетел прочь, корчась от боли.

В отчаянии ударил воздух еще несколько раз и, развернувшись к стене, резко отпрянул, увидев свое отражение.

Из огромного зеркала, какими были снабжены все трейлеры, на него смотрело озлобленное чудовище в сине-голубой форме со звездой на груди.

— Капитан Америка, — Крис устало мотнул головой и опустил руки. — Твою ж мать.

Что может быть хуже для актера, получившего яркую роль после череды не самых лучших предложений второго плана, чем стать заложником своего образа.

Нужно было соответствовать — и он соответствовал, как мог.

Именитый психолог, на сеансы которого Крис ходил с завидной регулярностью, назвал это профессиональной деформацией, к тому же не самого плохого качества, но это раздражало.

Он скрутил пробку с ледяной бутылки «Эвиан» и вылил воду на лицо, расстегнул молнию на капитанской экипировке и ослабил ремни, чтобы легче дышалось.

Бросил тяжелый взгляд на щит, который реквизитор не успел забрать у него из рук — дверь трейлера захлопнулась перед ним с таким грохотом, что бедняга не решился соваться внутрь до окончания перерыва, — и стек по стене на пол.

Думать о том, почему ошибся на съемочной площадке, почему Энтони Руссо в очередной раз остановил сложную сцену, хотелось меньше всего. 

Раздражение, кипевшее внутри, мешало сосредоточиться.

Дауни бесил его на площадке, но сам при этом остался абсолютно спокойным и готовым к работе на все сто.

Роберту можно было позавидовать. Он входил в роль, приобретая черты характера своего персонажа практически не задумываясь, словно был им всегда. И это повторялось раз за разом, вне зависимости от погоды, от того, с кем провел ночь накануне и с той ли ноги встал утром.

Перевоплощался Роберт за считанные секунды, и Крис ловил себя на мысли, что перестал различать, кто подтрунивал над ним, а кто отпускал колкие шуточки.

Кто обнимал за плечи, а кто возмущенно хлопал по руке — заноза в его заднице Тони Старк или влюбленный в свою профессию гениальный актер Роберт Дауни-младший.

Роберт запросто переносил многочасовые покадровые съемки, виртуозно отыгрывая поставленные перед ним актерские задачи. И при этом улыбался помощникам, перешучивался с дублерами, ненавязчиво флиртовал с молоденькой гримершей, щедро раздаривая всем вокруг тепло и внимание. 

И вдруг исчезал. Пользуясь небольшими перерывами, улетал к семье, оставляя пустовать свой гостиничный номер.

В такие дни Крис по-настоящему тосковал, вспоминая, как по вечерам после напряженного съемочного дня собиралась шумная компания, и центром ее всегда был Роберт. К нему тянулись, его обожали, возле него грелись, как возле неистощимого источника тепла и уюта.

И он не стал исключением. 

Крис тяжело вздохнул и ткнул кнопку кофемашины. Характерные звуки закипающего эспрессо разнеслись по трейлеру. Он протянул руку и достал с верхней полки чашку — большую, белую, с эмблемой Железного Человека на пузатом боку. Роберт забыл ее в трейлере Криса несколько дней назад.

Дауни любил кофе так же самозабвенно, как и его герой Тони Старк. Он пил его ранним утром и поздним вечером, во время интервью для известного таблоида и, сидя на ступеньках трейлера Криса.

В тот день Роберт еще не проходил мимо, не смотрел сквозь него, словно Криса не существовало. Он шутливо целовал его перед объективами фотокамер, смешно поднимаясь на цыпочки и, нашептывая на ухо приказ «не сопротивляться».

Крису до одури хотелось прикоснуться к чашке губами, но он только сильнее сжал ее в руках, вспоминая, как дошел до жизни такой. Как превратился в сопливую фанатку Роберта Дауни-младшего.

Это случилось не сразу.

Все роли, которые предлагали Крису до этого, были сплошь построены на его внешней привлекательности и молодости и не были наполнены глубокими драматическими переживаниями.

Роль Стива Роджерса потребовала от него серьезной подготовки: актерской, физической и моральной. Он приложил все усилия, чтобы не разочаровать продюсеров студии «Марвел».

Крис не учел только одного — сумасшедшая популярность, приобретенная после выхода первого фильма, оказалась неприятным бонусом.

На него обрушились не только немыслимые доселе гонорары, но и пронырливые папарацци, благотворительные акции, телевизионные шоу, фотосессии в глянцевых журналах, а в придачу настойчивые требования агента сменить гардероб, подружку и автомобиль — к такому Эванс был не готов.

Пугающее обожание не только женской половины человечества, но и немалой части мужской, визг затопленной эмоциями толпы, сотни тысяч горящих от вожделения глаз, миллионы протянутых рук — все это казалось страшным сном.

И Крис бы давно выбрался из него, но, связанный многомиллионным контрактом, не имел права.

И он попытался смириться, отдав на откуп агенту и матери, которой доверял, как себе, решать большую часть вопросов. Научился не шарахаться от просьбы дать автограф у выхода из аэропорта или на ступеньках кафе.

Он даже не забывал широко улыбаться и надевал темные очки, выходя за пределы отеля.

Крису казалось, что еще немного, и он достигнет стадии умиротворения и покоя. Сумеет вернуться к прежней размеренной жизни, но очередной съемочный сезон «Мстителей» приходил неотвратимо, как снег в декабре, и Крис снова несся по кругу на безумной карусели.

И если бы не Роберт, который пришел к нему однажды вечером в номер с предложением выпить по бутылке пива и остался на всю ночь.

Если бы не долгие разговоры после тяжелых съемочных дней — об актерской участи, умении держать удар, воскресать из пепла, вставать с колен и идти дальше, о чем Роберт знал не понаслышке, — все было бы гораздо сложнее.

Если бы не теплые улыбки, крепкие рукопожатия и объятия перед миллионной аудиторией, Крис был уверен — он не смог бы пройти через весь этот ад, через эти огонь, воду и медные трубы.

Если бы не умение Роберта переключать внимание на себя, когда Крис терялся перед объективами фотокамер и готов был сбежать, вместо того чтобы нести зрителям радость встречи с любимым персонажем, образ крутого парня давно бы померк в глазах ненасытной толпы.

Но Роберт всегда был рядом.

В отличие от Криса он плыл в океане этих «проблем» с завидной легкостью, с тем нагловатым пренебрежением ко всей этой мишуре, которое восхищало и задевало одновременно.

И Крис любовался и завидовал. Злился и обожал. Свято верил и повиновался.

И однажды поймал себя на мысли, что нуждается в Роберте, в его мягкой ладони на своем плече, в ласковом взгляде, разговорах ни о чем и обо все на свете. В его шутливых намеках на нетрадиционную влюбленность Капитана и неуемном желании подарить Крису откровенный рисунок, найденный где-то в сети.

Не просто скучает, а жаждет его внимания, ревнует Роберта к людям и предметам, а чувство дикого, похмельного одиночества душит его, как только у Дауни заканчиваются съемочные дни. И хочет лишь одного — безраздельно властвовать над ним и его временем.

Конечно, надо было выбросить весь этот бред из головы, стереть из памяти и сердца, отгородиться, не мучить себя.

И Крис попробовал. Но легче сказать, чем сделать.

От Роберта Дауни-младшего, от этого вулкана страстей, океана обаяния, дьявольской улыбки и взгляда цвета горького шоколада еще никто не уходил живым.

Люди тянулись к нему, летели как бабочки на свет, обжигая крылья, сгорали и падали, но не переставали соперничать за крохотный уголок в его сердце.

Вот только Крису было мало крохотного уголка. Он захотел большего — и утонул в океане своих желаний, захлебнулся ревностью, а попытавшись выплыть, запутался еще прочнее, как глупая рыба в сетях, и сейчас бился, хватая ртом сухой воздух.

Он ненавидел себя за слабость, за щемящую боль, разраставшуюся день за днем, которая выжигала его изнутри.

 

***

Крис размахнулся и с единственным желанием заорать во всю глотку «Нет!» шарахнул чашкой об угол стола.

— Ну, нет же!

Он и сам не знал, кому твердил все эти «нет». 

Сейчас закончится перерыв, и он должен будет идти на площадку, доказывая свой профессионализм и актерскую состоятельность. Должен будет смотреть Роберту в глаза, снова и снова переживая подступающую к горлу обиду, а вместе с ней удушающую ревность.

От которых он не просто ушел, а сбежал, чтобы только не чувствовать эту разъедающую душу боль. Не слышать этого голоса, баюкающих ноток, втягивающих Эванса в водоворот беспричинного, безумного счастья, которое теперь принадлежало другому.

Сбежал, чтобы не видеть, как Роберт, высвобождаясь из оков металлического костюма, выглядит, точно взъерошенный котенок, которого хочется подхватить на руки и уволочь в укромное место. И заботиться, не переставая.

Но теперь другие руки, подхватывали Роберта после каждого съемочного дня: заботились, нежили, отогревали.

Другие глаза, неустанно наблюдали за ним: хранили под ресницами его отражения, горели огнем и манили, грустили и обещали. 

Другие губы, целовали синяки на тыльной стороне ладони, а позже, наверняка, шептали и умоляли. 

А быть может даже целовали чуть ниже ключицы, и еще ниже, там, где по плоскому загорелому животу бежала тонкая дорожка из жестких волосков.

Об этом «целовали там, где... » Крис запрещал себе думать, но картинки ворохом валились на него, как в известной заставке студии «Марвел», и он обхватывал голову руками, чтобы только не слышать бесконечный шорох их падения.

***

В дверь постучали.

— Мистер Эванс, вас просят пройти на площадку.

Крис отшвырнул ногой осколок чашки и вышел наружу.

Помощники режиссера заканчивали последние приготовления, операторы были на своих местах, Джо и Энтони тихо о чем-то переговаривались, и Крис почувствовал всеобщее напряжение, нависшее над съемочной площадкой.

И только Роберт и Себастиан тихо беседовали, но замолчали при появлении Криса, обменявшись при этом многозначительными взглядами, которые не понял бы только слепой глупец.

Но Крис не был ни дураком, ни слепцом. 

И два горящих взгляда, которые искрили, как два оголенных провода. И то, как Роберт облизывает губы, и соблазнительная улыбка Себастиана — ничто не могло укрыться от него.

— Не наворковались еще? 

— Ты против? — насмешка в голосе Роберта стала последней каплей.

— Против, — процедил сквозь сжатые зубы Эванс.

Ассистентка по костюмам потянулась застегнуть шлем у него под подбородком, но Крис дернулся и резким движением остановил ее. С остервенением дернул шлейку и тугая полоска больно впилась в кожу, но Крис не стал ее ослаблять.

Это жжение под подбородком помогало сконцентрироваться на внутренней боли, злило и задавало тот градус кипения, который сейчас был ему необходим.

Кровь бурлила, ударяя в голову, а сердце готово было выскочить из груди, но Крис знал, что в этот раз сделает все безошибочно.

Он тяжело дышал и готов был сорваться в сцену драки, как одичавший голодный зверь, почуявший добычу.

Кого он видел перед собой в этот миг? Крис уже и сам не понимал. Актерская сверхзадача сплавилась намертво с захлестнувшей его ревностью и обидой.

Команда «мотор» прозвучала как выстрел в оглушающей тишине, и он шагнул навстречу своему противнику, как шагают в бездну. Забыв, что сейчас в костюме железного Человека дублер, видя перед собой только Роберта. Его карие глаза и плотно сомкнутые в презрительной усмешке губы и весь его надменный образ, который хотелось стереть, или подчинить своей власти.

Железный Человек еле успевал прикрываться от ударов. Они обрушивались на него с такой неистовой яростью, что будь в костюме настоящий Тони Старк, даже его железный костюм вряд ли бы выдержал такой натиск.

В пылу драки Эванс не видел меток на полу, по которым должен был шагать, чтобы не выпасть из кадра, но двигался идеально, как хорошо отлаженная машина для боя. Он наносил удары по голове и корпусу Железного Человека жестко и яростно, круша своего соперника, не давая ему и секунды на передышку.

Ярость персонажа мешалась с ревностью человека, сплетаясь в клубок из ненависти и страсти, путая мысли и желания, требуя лишь одного — навсегда прекратить боль и остановить мучения.

Железный Человек выставил руку перед собой, и репульсор метнул яркий луч света. Лонжа, прикрепленная к поясу Криса, резко натянулась и дернула его назад, как если бы он отлетел в сторону от настоящего удара. Слишком резкий рывок сбил с ног, протянул по земле, и Крис врезался в стену всем телом.

Произошло что-то непредвиденное, и такой удар мог стать причиной серьезной травмы. Помощник режиссера закричал, требуя остановиться, но Джо неистово замахал руками, подавая знак операторам не прекращать съемку, потому что Крис вскочил на ноги и с утроенной силой рванулся в драку.

Он шел на Железного Человека как танк, теснил его, нанося мощные удары. Бил жестоко, беспощадно, выплескивая ярость. Вколачивая обиду, ревность и любовь. Все, чем был переполнен до самых краев.

Наконец, ударил его по ногам, завалил на землю и, оседлав, нанес сокрушительный удар щитом в самое сердце.

Проломив обшивку костюма, щит раздробил защитную световую панель и намертво застрял внутри реактора. Крис рванул его на себя, но щит не поддался, с такой силой вошел в панель костюма.

— Хватит!

Джо рванулся вперед и дернул Криса за плечи. От неожиданности, потеряв равновесие Крис стал заваливаться на бок, задыхаясь от эмоций. Он не мог вздохнуть и хватал ртом горячий воздух и подоспевшая ассистентка дернула за удушающую лямку на шее.

— Сня-я-я-то! — крик режиссера накрыл съемочную площадку.

Но Крис не видел и не слышал ничего. Голова кружилась, в висках шумела кровь. От выброса адреналина сердце билось как сумасшедшее, а перед глазами все плыло как в тумане.

— Крис! — Энтони сжимал его плечо. — Ты слышишь меня?

— Да. — проговорил Эванс сжимая зубы, как от боли, не в силах унять расходившееся сердце.

— Получилось! — Энтони от восторга тряс Криса за плечи. — Ты понимаешь? Все получилось!

— Неистово! Яростно! — вторил ему Джо, сдвигая бейсболку на макушку, открывая покрытый испариной лоб. — Гениально, брат! Высший пилотаж!

— Да уж, лупил он меня будь здоров. — Дублер широко улыбался, глотая из бутылки воду и выбираясь из покореженного костюма. — Думаю теперь Кевину придется увеличить стоимость моего гонорара процентов на тридцать.

С дублера снимали поврежденные детали костюма, проверяя, нет ли травм. Помощники несли стулья и воду.

— Очень зрелищно! — Джо Руссо потирал от удовольствия руки. — И поверь, это будет самая драматичная сцена в фильме.

Но Крис ничего не слышал. Он сидел в центре съемочной площадки, чувствуя лишь бешеную усталость и пустоту.

— Мистер Эванс, — ассистентка опустилась на землю рядом с ним, — вы в порядке?

Крис медленно повернул голову и, глядя сквозь нее, тихо проговорил:

— Тони, никогда меня не простит…

Ассистентка поежилась, будто от холода, и аккуратно погладила Криса по руке.

— Время покажет.

 

***

— Жив, герой?! — Роберт протянул ему руку. — Вставай.

Но Крис отшатнулся назад и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Зачем тебе Стэн?— тихо проговорил он пересохшими губами.

Роберт удивленно вскинул брови:

— Это все, о чем ты хочешь сейчас спросить?

— Зачем тебе Стэн? — отчетливо и упрямо повторил Эванс.

— Он скорее был нужен тебе, — Роберт подошел совсем близко. — Надеюсь, нам больше не понадобятся такие эксперименты.

— Эксперименты? — Эванс оттолкнулся от земли и встал. Обернулся, оглядывая по очереди Роберта, потом Энтони и Джо. Какой-то мыслительный процесс отразился на его лице.

— Ты…и Себ? Вы… 

— Зато какой эффект! — Роберт медленно отступил на шаг назад, — какой накал страстей! Фанатки будут рыдать в подушку.

— Убью… — земля качнулась и, потеряв опору, Крис стал медленно оседать на землю. — Обоих.

— Себ ни при чем, это я его... Крис! — Роберт смотрел на него теплым и чуть виноватым взглядом, ради которого можно было умереть. — Я знаю — ты поймешь.

Эванс закусил до боли губу, сдерживая дурацкую счастливую улыбку, которая расплывалась у него на лице и, закрыв глаза, откинулся на спину.

Больше он не помнил ничего. Ни того, как дошел до трейлера, ни того, как помощники помогали снять грим и костюм, ни как водитель доставил его в отель.

Выжатый до предела, устало толкнул дверь своего номер и сразу упал лицом в подушку, а когда открыл глаза, жаркое солнце Атланты тонкой алой полосой чертило горизонт.

***

Крис резко сел на постели и уставился прямо перед собой, медленно соображая который сейчас час. Кажется, он проспал больше десяти.

Не теряя больше времни он вскочил, заметался по номеру в поисках одежды. Быстро натянул майку, джинсы, сунул ноги в кроссовки и через несколько минут спускался на лифте к стойке администратора.

— Доброе утро, мистер Эванс! Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

— Скажите, мистер Дауни еще в отеле?

— Роберт Дауни? Минуточку, — старший менеджер, ввела имя в поисковую строку, — он выехал из отеля час назад.

Крис от разочарования ударил кулаком в ладонь, уперся обеими руками в стойку и сник. Он развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Подождите, мистер Эванс! — менеджер засуетилась, перебирая корреспонденцию, а потом, словно вспомнив что-то, дернула из ячейки 511 длинный конверт, — вам оставили сообщение!

Крис развернул сложенный втрое лист бумаги и захлебнулся воздухом. Через всю страницу аккуратным ровным почерком было написано:

Знаю, что причинил тебе боль, прости меня.  
Как бы все ни сложилось, даю слово,  
если буду нужен — я приду.

Всегда твой, Р.


End file.
